A Plague On Your Houses: Benvolio & Mercutio
by desertwolf4
Summary: Benvolio has a secret that he fears will wreck his friendship with Mercutio. No one knows that Benvolio loves Mercutio. That is until he tells a most unlikely person, Tybalt. How can Benvolio possibly tell Mercutio? And can they love in peace? Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I do NOT own any of the characters. They are William Shakespeare's not mine. The descriptions of the characters come from Manga Shakespeare's verious of Romeo and Juliet. It was fun to read!

**Warning: **This IS slash if you do not like then don't read.

* * *

A Plague On Your Houses: A Benvolio & Mercutio Romance

**Chapter One**

Modern Day. New York City.

Spring

The two families, Montagues and Capulets, run the town. No one messes with the mobs of New York City, especially those two families. Messing with a Montague or Capulet is asking to be 'taken care of' and not in the pleasant way. Despite living on opposite sides of the city, the power and control they both have over their domains is extensive. And the rivalry between the two families has become deadly, no end was in sight. And after living with the fighting for his whole life, the stress was beginning to get to Benvolio, a Montague and friend to Lord Montague's son.

It was hard enough for him watching his outlandish cousin go around trying to woo the young and only daughter of Lord Capulet. But he also had to watch the fighting and try to keep the peace between his small group of friends. It was getting a bit too much for him to handle. Though some would think that he, Benvolio, would be jealous of Romeo, when in reality it was the exact opposite.

He had no eyes for Juliet, Rosaline or any woman. No, the object that drew his eye was much…much different. But there was no way that the one who captured his attention would look at him like that, look at him with the compassion or desire that would occasion show in his eyes. And what's worse, if he actually told anyone there was a high chance that it would all blow up in his face would wreck everything. And Benvolio couldn't stand to think of living without…

"Hey you ready to come back to us yet Benvolio?" The sound of Romeo's voice drew Benvolio out of his thoughts. His blue-green eyes met his cousin's gold ones; there was a questioning sparkle in those gold eyes. "You keep spacing we're going to end up late meeting Mercutio."

Ah, yes there, that's right. "Sorry," he replied softly, running a hand through his pale blonde locks glancing around the street for the Italian restaurant that they were to meet up at. A small smile formed on Benvolio's lips as Romeo headed towards the restaurant. There already sitting at a table dressed in a black vest, white shirt, and black pants was Mercutio, the rust colored hair falling into his face, his red eyes looking their way.

But just as Benvolio was about to enter and take his place beside Romeo, someone walking outside and very close to them caught his eye. A soft curse escaped his mouth. "I'll be right back I think I dropped my wallet." A lie and a horrible one at that, but it was better to lie to them than let _him _start anything. Mercutio's eyes met Benvolio's for a split second, but the kinsman of Prince Escalus said nothing, did nothing to stop him.

He hurried outside and passed by Tybalt, grabbing his wrist, dragging him into an alley. In the next instant, Benvolio was up against the wall a dagger to his throat. "You best have a damn good reason to touch me Montague. An even better reason for me to not slice your throat open."

"I'm just trying to help. Please I don't want you to fight with my cousin. Not today. Please Tybalt," he pleaded with him, though a part of him wondered if his words only met deaf ears.

A cold laugh came from Tybalt's mouth. "A plea? From a Montague? Oh they will never believe me. No there's another reason. What is it?"

"Why would I tell you…it's not like it matters to you." _Or anyone else, _Benvolio thought, _doubt that even he would want me to try and stop him from fighting…but I don't want to see him hurt._

"What's her name?"

The question startled him, the lack of the blade against his neck even more so. "W-what?"

Tybalt rolled his eyes at him, putting the switch-blade back in his pocket. "Clearly this has something to do with your pathetic heart. So what's her name? She's that special to you to make you want to face me alone that impresses me. Now then, her name."

For a moment, Benvolio looked at him, looked at the long black hair and equally dark eyes. Slowly, his eyes fell to the ground, chewing on his lower lip softly. "Not a she…" he whispered.

A pause, the silence sounded so very awkward and increased Benvolio's fear even more. "What's his name then?" The gentleness in Tybalt's voice completely and utterly shocked him. Benvolio looked up at him, his eyes wide with the shock, the surprise and the look on his face only made Tybalt chuckle. "Come now, really you didn't think that I had not wondered about you. Or myself for that matter." He just blinked at Tybalt, completely dumbstruck. "Least you probably have a shot. Me? The 'apple of my eye' just happens to be marrying my cousin. And there's no changing that. Who is he?"

_Paris,_ Benvolio instantly thought while he listened to Tybalt speak. His gaze dropped again and said in a voice barely more than a whisper, "Mercutio…"

* * *

**Reviews are loved!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Okay I cut this one off short. Found out I can't go to the college I really wanted to which majorly depressed me. So *sighs* yeah. Chapters might be a bit depressing and such. No! They won't! I shall not let my sadness wined up in my writing! Or at least try not to be. Unless it's suppose to be sad.

* * *

A Plague on Your Houses: A Benvolio & Mercutio Romance

**Chapter Two**

Benvolio honestly couldn't believe his eyes. Not only was in he enemy territory, he was _inside_ his enemy's house. He couldn't believe that he, a Montague, was inside the Capulet mansion. It was as large and as extravagant as he expected it to be. Only it was just a bit more glamorous that he would have imagined. If it wasn't gold it was silver and if it wasn't silver it was platinum. And everything was clean and polished, but Benvolio didn't have enough time to gaze at the place as he was rushed into Tybalt's room. The room only had dark colors, dark colored everything, but it seemed to fit the Capulet's personality.

"Please have a seat Benvolio," Tybalt said gesturing to a chair as he proceeded to remove the various daggers from their holders. Benvolio sat down on the comfy chair in corner of the room by the window, it felt like leather under his fingers. A part of him wondered why he had let Tybalt talk him into coming there. "So how do you plan on telling him?"

Oh, he had asked that very question himself so many times day after day how to tell Mercutio how he felt. And after all those times of thinking and wondering and asking himself that question he had come to an answer. "I'm not. I'm not going to tell him," he said softly and quietly, not making eye contact with Tybalt. After all, it was bad enough that he was in a Capulet's bedroom. "I've gone over it in my head many times and there is no way I can tell him and when I've imagined the situation it always ends with me crying and Mercutio leaving. As much as I care, I'd rather remain quiet and keep the friendship then speak up and ruin it."

"If you don't tell him the pain will get worse Benvolio. You're a smart kid, you should know that as well as anyone else," Tybalt replied sitting down on the edge of his bed, his dark eyes watching Benvolio so closely it made him squirm. He didn't like the feeling of someone's eyes examining him, like they were looking for some unseen flaw or waiting for him to mess up. It was just something he couldn't take. "If you don't tell him, you could still lose him."

That made him look up, his gaze meeting Tybalt's. "What do you mean I could still lose him?" The statement sent a small wave of panic through his heart, causing it to beat and flutters like a baby bird's wings.

"Think of it this way, if you don't tell him and he ends up with someone else will that hurt more or less than telling him and being rejected?" Tybalt's voice struck him like a ton of bricks. The reality of the statement hit home more than anything. It _would_ hurt more. "Tonight Paris is holding a party for well of course the effort of peace and the celebration of his soon to be marriage. Meaning, Mercutio will be there. You should come as well."

"Come…to a party? What? Why?"

"Because I will make it so that you and Mercutio end up alone so you can talk. Easy enough. Probably just have to challenge him to a fight or say something to get him to chase me." Benvolio couldn't believe what was going to happen that night. Tybalt, a Capulet, was going to set him, a Montague, up with a kinsman to the Prince of Escalus.

* * *

**Reviews are loved!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I guess if I set my mind to it I can do things that I want to do. Including write this chapter in an hour. Pretty good huh?

And yay bad language!

* * *

A Plague on Your Houses: A Benvolio & Mercutio Romance

**Chapter Three**

The little baby bird that had replaced his heart fluttered frantically in his chest. It was panicked and scared, but above all else completely and utterly nervous. Feet of lead climbed the steps of the Escalus manor. It wasn't as large or as impressive as the Capulet's or the Montague's, but it was still something that would catch one's eye. But the frantic little bird reminded him he had more important things to think about tonight. Confronting Mercutio for example. Though in his mind he was beginning to doubt himself, doubt his chances. After all, it was very unlikely that Mercutio was gay, right?

As he and his cousin entered the ball room, Benvolio's eyes widened at the sight before them. Unlike his cousin whose mind appeared to be lost to all thoughts other than those ones of fair Juliet Capulet. The hall was simply decorated with different shades of silver and cream colors. To Benvolio it almost seemed like colors that would be at a traditional wedding. Hell the whole place seemed to be decorated for just that, a wedding. As the guests poured into the ball room, the Prince of Escalus, Paris, and Mercutio stood at the front of the room. Juliet was on Paris's arm and he felt a pang for his new found friend, Tybalt. The Capulet was right it would be worse to see Mercutio with someone else in his arms. He had to tell him.

From the corner of his eye he saw Tybalt coming closer to him and saw Romeo leave him there. Some friend right? Well, Benvolio's gaze was back on Mercutio. There was a rather bored expression on his face, it was clear if he had his way he would not be there. But when their eyes met, the other male's gaze seemed to instantly brighten. Benvolio watched as he whispered something to his kinsman then started to make his way towards Benvolio.

Tybalt took his hand. "Ready?" The Prince of Cats asked him and led him from the room. In his mind, Benvolio could see the confusion and anger that would soon come across Mercutio's face. And that was the point, though in reality it could lead to something worse, and rather bloody. In all honesty, they probably hadn't thought their plan through very well. They were seated in the garden in back of the manor by the time Mercutio had gotten out. It was the most uncomfortable that Benvolio had ever felt with Tybalt so close and his hand on his jean clad thigh.

"Prince of Cats, get your hands off of him or prepare to meet your demise." Mercutio roared at the pair of them. The anger scared Benvolio as he looked to the other male with fear in his eyes. Mercutio's knife was pointed at Tybalt. "Now or the hand comes off."

Tybalt met Mercutio's gaze as he slowly stood up, facing him. "Have him. He's no fun anyways. Too pure and righteous for my tastes," Tybalt said with a shrug and walked inside.

Benvolio looked at his friend who was shaking violently from the anger held inside his body. It was clear that not slicing Tybalt's throat open took every ounce of restraint that Mercutio had. It made him smile inwardly to think that Mercutio cared that much for him. However, his world was soon falling apart again as the anger was turned on him. "What the fuck were you thinking Benvolio!? He's a Capulet! Have you lost your goddamn mind!?"

His gaze jumped from Tybalt's retreating form to Mercutio's face and nearly shuddered. So much anger. "I…No Mercutio it wasn't like that. Just give me a chance to explain."

"Explain what? That you're screwing around with Tybalt 'the bastard' Capulet without any thought what so ever as to what could happen from that?" The bitterness and poison that dripped from those words were like Mercutio was stabbing that dagger into his heart. "You've lost your mind Benvolio."

A frown formed on his face as he stood up. "What is your problem?! Why won't you just let me explain?!"

"There's nothing to explain!" Mercutio yelled at him, his eyes glaring.

"Shut up!" Benvolio yelled right back. "Just shut up for once in your life! I was so wrong about you Mercutio!"

He wasn't sure what quite happened next, but next thing he knew Mercutio's arms were around him, their eyes staring right into each other's. "The idea, the thought that you are in the arms of someone else drives me insane to the point I want to rip off the other person's head." Mercutio's finger brushed over Benvolio's lips. "I don't want anyone to touch you. No one, but me." The words filled Benvolio's ears, but no words would come out of his lips to reply. "I…" Mercutio began, but stopped. One hand cupped Benvolio's cheek, the other rested on the small of his back. Slowly, his lips brushed against Benvolio's own, in a brief, soft, experimental kiss. As he pulled away, Benvolio leaned forward, returning the soft kiss.

His arms wrapped around Mercutio's neck as the other male pulled him closer to him, holding him close and tightly. If he could freeze that moment, he would have. He never wanted that moment to end. All he wanted was to remain in Mercutio's arms and never leave them.

* * *

**Reviews are loved!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** So...I realize that I have not posted anything for _any_ of my stories in a long time. So today during my free period I wrote this! I'm sorry it's so short, I needed something to leave it open so I could write the next chapter and yeah...Enjoy!

* * *

A Plague on Your Houses: A Benvolio & Mercutio Romance

**Chapter Four**

It was amazing to him, the whole thing was simply unbelievable. The party had lasted well into the night, and the whole time, Benvolio had stayed with Mercutio in his room in Mercutio's room. Not doing anything wrong, they were just talking about things, about life in general. But all the while, the pair remained close to each other, talking in soft whispers so that no one would notice if they so happened to walk by the room.

Yet after hours of talking, the pair had fallen asleep under the covers, Benvolio in Mercutio's arms. A comfortable and fitful sleep. But as all good things in life come and go, the restful night turned into a chaotic morning. Because of course people found out that Benvolio was no where to be found and were searching for him, fearing the worst.

Mercutio let out a groan as Benvolio's eyes fluttered opened and looked to his companion. No words were said, they just looked at each other for the longest time. And they stayed that way until there was a sharp knocking noise at the door. Benvolio tried to make himself lay as flat as possible as Mercutio rolled onto his side, his face and torso facing the door. "Come in."

"Mercutio, have you seen my cousin anywhere?" Benvolio's eyes widened as he recognized the voice instantly. _No, Romeo just go away. I'm not here I don't want to be found, please just leave!_ Benvolio screamed silently in his head. All he wanted was to be left alone right then.

Mercutio shook his head. "No, sorry Romeo, haven't seen him since the party. He left though, I thought he looked kind of sad or angry. But," he paused giving a shrug. "I wouldn't know I didn't really go out of my way to find him." The whole irony of what Mercutio was saying, nearly made Benvolio start to laugh, then the whole thing would be ruined.

What surprised both of them was when Romeo left without another word. Closing the door silently behind him, the friend left. Benvolio sat up, the blanket covering his head making him look like he was wearing a veil. "Maybe we should have told him…?" he asked softly, not liking the idea of having upset his cousin.

Mercutio shook his head and leaned towards his companion. "Romeo, fair Romeo, the blonde prince. No, he will get over it while his mind is filled with thoughts of his Juliet." A grin formed on his lips. "Like mine is with you," he whispered and pressed a kiss to his lips. Benvolio blushed but lightly returned the kiss, his arms around Mercutio's neck as they both laid back on the bed.

* * *

**Reviews are loved!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** And at long last an update! Sorry I haven't updated sooner, I hope you like this!

* * *

A Plague on Your Houses: A Benvolio & Mercutio Romance

**Chapter Five**

The months had passed by in a blur. So much was happening and it was all happening so fast that it was scaring Benvolio. But the one thing that had remained a constant was his love, Mercutio. The two of them were practically inseparable. And now, much to their surprise, the Christmas holidays were approaching and with the coming holiday they both watched as their friend was slowly sinking into what they feared to be a deep depression.

Benvolio and Mercutio tried their best to help Romeo keep his spirits up as the day that Paris was to marry Juliet drew closer. Nothing seemed to work, there was no smile from him, none what's so ever. They kept trying and it was how they found themselves in a coffee shop. Romeo and Mercutio both had some form of coffee, but Benvolio didn't know what kind it was, he didn't care for coffee. Benvolio sat beside Mercutio, his hands holding a cup of hot chocolate with at least an inch of whipped cream. He wasn't really paying attention to what Mercutio and Romeo were talking about.

He sipped his hot chocolate; the warm creamy liquid sliding down his throat warmed his whole body from the chilly breeze that would pass through the store as the door was opened for incoming costumers. He was picking up bits and pieces of what his friend and his boyfriend, he smiled inwardly at calling Mercutio his boyfriend, were saying. Something about a Christmas party that they should go to because parties always cheered Romeo up.

Benvolio felt Mercutio's hand on his knee, and gave him a small smile, licking the whip cream from his lips. "We'll go with you Romeo. It's more fun when you go with a group," Benvolio offered, hoping that Romeo would agree to go with them. A smile formed on Benvolio's lips, a happy smile as he saw Romeo nod his head in response. So they were off to a Christmas party, and Benvolio only had one thing to do before hand. Buy a present for Mercutio.

* * *

**Reviews are loved!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Okay...please don't kill me for this chapter! I'll make it up to you all ^^ I promise!

* * *

A Plague on Your Houses: A Benvolio & Mercutio Romance

**Chapter Six**

"_Mercutio!"_

Benvolio jerked awake, panting, sweat clinging to his forehead and tears streaming down his face. Why…why had that happened? Everything had been going so well. And for once everyone was happy. Then…and then… The images came flooding back and Benvolio clutched his head in pain, his eyes shut tight as he started to cry again. Why…Why Mercutio? Why did it have to happen…?

_Swords clashed before Benvolio's eyes. Mercutio smirked at Tybalt and pulled away going back in for another strike. He could watch this… Benvolio turned away and covered his eyes. That stupid Romeo, why wasn't he doing anything to defend Mercutio?! Why was he just letting him fight!? Benvolio's heart was racing, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him something bad was about to happen._

"Benvolio?" He looked up at the sound of his voice to see Romeo standing there looking at him with concern in his eyes. Of course his cousin was still on the run, but his parents were letting him stay with them while things were sorted out with the courts. The new rule was that who ever was caught fighting or killing would be killed as well, but it was a trap. There was a loophole apparently.

_He heard Romeo's voice and glanced over to see his cousin standing between Tybalt and Mercutio. The words made no sense to him; they were slurred, muffled, and indistinct. Silently he hoped that Romeo would be able to stop the fighting. A hand rose to his mouth as Tybalt shoved Romeo aside and lunged at Mercutio._

"_Mercutio!"_

"What do you want Romeo?" he asked softly, glancing at the clock. God, it was still early. Swords…where the hell did they even find swords? Probably their parents had them… He glanced at his cousin; his eyes barely even began to show the sorrow that he truly felt.

"I was worried about you, wanted to see if you were okay…" If he was okay? Okay? He was most definitely NOT okay. And that bastard should have known that. He stood up and walked over to Romeo and slapped him with all the strength that he could muster.

_Blood…So much blood. Benvolio raced over to Mercutio's side as the prince of cats fell to the ground, the sword sliding out of his stomach. He cradled Mercutio's head in his hands, tears falling down his face. He kept muttering 'no…no you can't leave me…you can't leave me…' over and over again._

"_A plague…on both your houses…" Mercutio muttered to Romeo and Tybalt and said no more._

_

* * *

**Reviews are loved!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** I bet you thought I forgot about this fanfic didn't you? Well I didn't I just had to come to the right decision on how to end it. Yes this is the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **Love Story by Taylor Swift (I couldn't help myself, I had to use it)

* * *

A Plague on Your Houses: A Benvolio and Mercutio Romance

**Chapter Seven**

_We were both young, when I first saw you._

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts-_

_I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air._

_I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns._

_I see you make your way through the crowd-_

_You say hello, little did I know..._

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-_

_And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-_

_And I was crying on the staircase-_

_begging you, "Please don't go..."_

_And I said..._

With a bag slung over his shoulder, Benvolio left the mansion without even giving his cousin a second thought. It had been a week since Tybalt had murdered Mercutio. Benvolio hadn't stuck around to see what happened afterwards, but tonight was the night. It was time to run away from this place. Inside his bag were nothing but clothes and a map, that's all he figured he would need. As quietly as he could, Benvolio snuck outside where Paris stood by the gate waiting for him. "You have everything you need Benvolio?" He nodded. "Alright, then come on." Paris took his arm and led him away from the mansion.

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes._

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._

_We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-_

_So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while._

_Oh, Oh._

_Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,_

_And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -_

_but you were everything to me-_

_I was begging you, "Please don't go"_

_And I said..._

His heart ached, longing for Mercutio even though he knew that he was dead, that there was no way he would ever see him again. It was all over, Mercutio was gone, there was nothing left for Benvolio there. He stayed for Mercutio and without him it didn't seem worth it. He was leaving, leaving with Paris who wanted to get as far away from this place as he did. The streets were quiet except for the sound of their footsteps as they headed for the edge of the town. Yet as they approached, Benvolio could make out a figure standing off to the side of the road that led away. Panic clenched his heart, did someone find out he was running away?

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes-_

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._

_This love is difficult, but it's real._

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes._

_Oh, Oh._

_I got tired of waiting._

_Wondering if you were ever coming around._

_My faith in you was fading-_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town._

_And I said..._

As they got closer, Benvolio felt his heart skip a beat as he recognized the person standing there. A single name fell off his lips before he dropped his bag and ran for him. "Mercutio…"

_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone._

_I keep waiting, for you but you never come._

_Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

The grin that was on Mercutio's face made Benvolio start to cry as he ran into his arms, holding onto him tightly as if he let go he would truly leave him. "It's alright Benvolio, I'm here. I'm not going to leave you," Mercutio whispered to him, stroking his hair softly. He pulled back to ask how, how was it possible that he was still alive, when Mercutio pressed a finger to his lips. "Shh, don't say anything Benvolio, you need not know how or why, just know that I'm here and I'm not leaving again." Benvolio held onto him and cried, he couldn't stop himself. "I love you Benvolio…I'm sorry it had to happen like that, but there was no other way we could escape." Again, Benvolio looked at him as Mercutio took his hand and knelt down. "And now we can be together Benvolio, forever." From his pocket he drew out a small gold ring. "Will you marry me?"

_Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._

_I love you, and that's all I really know._

_I talked to your dad -- go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story, baby just say... yes._

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh._

The tears didn't stop as Benvolio knelt down beside the man he loved and hugged him tightly, pressing a kiss to his lips. "I love you Mercutio," he whispered and smiled at him, the tears of sadness now tears of joy. "Yes," he said softly as Mercutio slipped the small ring on his finger. Mercutio pulled them both to their feet, holding Benvolio tightly. "Yes…" As the sound of a car approached, Benvolio leaned against him, his eyes closed. Only when they were both inside the car did he open them smiling at Mercutio as they drove off into the night.

_'cause we were both young when I first saw you _

**END**

* * *

**Reviews are loved!**


End file.
